Two Surprises
by trishaj48
Summary: This is a different version of what happened after Sara was rescued from the desert and how Gil and Sara ended up in Costa Rica. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not anything associated with CSI or the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sara pulled in a deep breath as she took the doorknob in her hand, how she hated the idea of seeing Dr. Hudson. She still wasn't sure why she hated psychologist so much - after all - she must have seen over a hundred of then in her life time. Maybe she just hated having anyone stick their nose in her business.

Oh well, this was mandatory blah … blah … blah.

"You suffered an enormous psychological trauma," Ecklie had told her after her little "incident" with Natalie Davis.

Grissom had told her he would go with her if she needed him, she had smiled and told him she was a big girl and could handle any shrink the department had to throw at her.

"Sara," Grissom had said that morning, "Catherine can handle things at the lab."

Sara kissed him, "I love you too. Go, I'll see you later."

Reluctantly he left, he wanted to be with her. Grissom had vowed that he would never let anything or anyone hurt his beloved Sara again and that included him. Grissom know that a lot of her pain was caused by his indecision, "She will always know how I feel," he had told himself.

Sara sat in front of an elderly gentleman who adjusted his glasses and fiddled with his pen for a few minutes before starting the session.

"Were you bullied as a child?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "Well I was the only six year old in third grade - the only sixteen year old to graduate valedictorian in the history of my high school - the only eighteen year to win a full scholarship to the University of California and a scholarship to attend Harvard. So the answer to that question would be YES."

Sara was being more sarcastic then she needed to be but, she did want to be here either.

"You consider yourself a genius?" the doctor asked.

"I consider myself normal," Sara said, emphasizing the "I", "It's all the tests that say I am."

The psychologist adjusted his glasses again and coughed.

"After school, what did you do?" he asked.

"I wanted do all the things I missed growing up," Sara said.

"Drugs. Alcohol. Sex?" he asked.

"Never drugs," Sara said, a little ashamed of the other two.

Dr. Hudson shifted in his chair, "What about relationships?"

"Oh boy, here it comes," Sara thought. "Male or female?" Sara asked, already knowing the answer.

"Let's start with family," the doctor said.

Sara shook her head, "What family? My father was abusive, my mother killed him and I was raised in foster care."

The doctor wrote something down, "And men?"

"Men were a means to an end," Sara said.

The doctor looked at her over his glasses.

"I used them, pretty much the way MOST men use women," she said, leaving the rest of it up to his imitation.

"All men?" the doctor asked.

Sara snickered, she knew he was taking about Grissom. "I assume you are referring to my relationship with my supervisor," Sara said, secretly laughing to herself as the doctor squirmed in his chair.

"Yes," he said.

Sara smiled, "He is the first man I have truly loved and who truly loves me."

For the first time since Sara sat across form him Dr. Hudson seen a look of peace on her face.

"That's good," Dr. Hudson said, "Now tell me how you feel about Miss Davis and your time in the desert."

"The hard stuff," Sara thought. "What do you want? The truth or what I should say?" Sara asked.

"Anything you say stays here," Dr. Hudson said.

"I guess I should say that I hate her and wish her dead," Sara said, "But I don't. I feel sorry for her. She has had a hard life and - well she's not right in the head, how can you feel hatred for someone like that? As for what happened in the desert? I don't know how I feel. Relieved that the worst thing that happened to me was a few cuts and scrapes and this. (Sara nodded toward the brace on her wrist.)

"How has it effected your relationship with Dr. Grissom and your coworkers?" he asked.

"I'm getting a few funny looks," Sara said, giggling, "Mostly because no one knew that Grissom and I were involved. But in general, things are good."

Things stunk and the more she thought about it the more she was sure she no longer wanted to be where she was, but HE was not going to know about it.

"And?" he asked, referring to Grissom.

"Things there are fantastic," she said, letting it end there.

Sara's phone rang, reading the text message she said, "That's the lab. I need to go."

"Same time tomorrow," Dr. Hudson said.

Sara rolled her eyes and left. Sara walked out the door, relieved it was over and just a little guilty, the call was not from the lab, it was from the jeweler. Sara stopped by the store and then headed for the house, she smiled when she seen that Grissom's car was not in the drive, she wanted to get there before he did, she had a surprise for him.

Sara lit some scented candles, darkened the bedroom and ran a hot bath. It was time, the growing need in her told her it was time for them to be intimate. After her rescue and during her recovery sex was the furthest thing from her mind. She apologized more then one time to Grissom, he would just hold her and tell her that it would happen when she was ready, until then he was satisfied to just have her in his arms.

Those feelings were coming back, this morning when they kissed good by it was all she could do to stop herself from asking him to take her right there in the parking lot. Sara laughed, now THAT would have got a lot of people talking. Sara had her soak, toweled dry and slipped into a very reveling, very sexy silky pair of baby dolls she had bought at a "naughty" shop.

Sara had no way of knowing that Grissom had been working on a surprise of his own, he intended to talk to her about it when he got home. Grissom walked into the house, the smell of lilac hit him first, suddenly HIS surprise was not as important as the one he hoped she had.

"In the bedroom," Sara called.

Gil stood in the doorway, one look at Sara caused an immediate reaction. Gil went to her and kissed her.

"Shower," she whispered, tenderly stroking the bulge in his trousers.

Sara laughed. "That had to be the worlds fastest shower," she thought when she seen Grissom coming out with just a towel around himself.

Slowly he stepped closer to her running his hands through her hair pulling her lips to his. As their tongues became entwined Sara let out a moan.

Through her panties Grissom brushed his finger over her nub, Sara groaned deeply. In one motion Gil was on his knees, slowly he inched her panties off, soon he was tasting her. His tongue felt amazing as he lapped her nub while he eased his fingers inside her.

"Gil, I can't stand anymore my legs are gonna give out," Sara moaned.

Gil stood, eased her top off of her then he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the floor. Sara wrapped her legs around him letting out a moan as her womanhood brushed against his throbbing manhood. Gil eased her on the bed, he smiled as he admired the beauty of the woman he had loved forever.

Gil lay next to her, continuing where he had left off. He was sucking at her breasts as his thumb massaged her nub. Gil inserted two of his fingers in her, quickly moving them in and out. He was driving Sara crazy.

Sara arched her back lifting her hips closer to him. Her release was hard and amazing. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as he continued to slowly brush her nub with his thumb. As Sara began to relax Gil slowly brought his hand to his mouth licking her juices from his fingers.

"You taste sweeter then honey," Gil whispered.

He slowly crawled on top of her, hovering above her. Sara reached down and grabbed his manhood to guide it into her.

Gil slowly pushed into her, little by little, once he is deep within her he paused so she can adjust to his size.

"Sara, I need you," Gil whispered.

"I need you too," she moaned.

"Sara you feel so good," Gil managed to say just before he lost all restraint.

He quickly began moving in and out of her. Sara reached up and grabbed his head and pulled his lips down to hers, her tongue passionately exploring his mouth, moaning against his lips. Sara's breath was ragged as she began to feel herself on the brink. Her hands were moving up and down his back resting on his bottom as if trying to pull him deeper inside her.

"I love you," Gil said between gasps for air, "We fit so perfectly together."

Sara was soon over the edge as they both reached their climax together. He had never come that hard in his life. He collapsed on top of her trying not to crush her but he just couldn't move. He was still inside her, this was where he wanted to stay forever.

Finding the strength to move Grissom rolled from her and wrapped her in his arms and that was where he found her the next morning.

Gil woke first, he inhaled deeply, the scent of lilac had faded, the strong smell of musk hung in the air. He could still feel the dampness of their climax on the sheet as he adjusted himself.

"My Sara," he whispered, "I love you so."

Gil's movement woke Sara, "Good morning."

"Good morning," Gil said kissing her.

With Sara nestled in his arms Gil decided it was time to talk to her.

"Your not happy are you?" Gil asked.

Sara propped herself up so she was looking into his eyes. "I have never been happier then I have been with you," she said, not sure why he said what he did.

"I mean with the job - at work?" Gil said kissing her.

Sara lay back down, he knew her way to well.

"I have something to talk to you about," he said.

"Do I want to hear this?" Sara asked, starting to get just a little scared.

"I hope so," he said, "Next month a group of people will be leaving for a year long research project in Costa Rica. I want to go and I think it would do you a world of good to go too."

Sara sat up and looked at him, "The lab?"

Gil laughed, "Catherine can handle things, all we have to do is request a years leave of absence."

Sara lay back down, her head on his chest. "A year off may just do the trick," she said.

Gil reached into the bedside table and took out a felt box.

"There is something we need to do first," he said, slipping a diamond onto her finger, "They are only excepting married couples."

Sara straddled him, bending down she kissed him, "Yes."

"Yes?" he said.

"YES, to Costa Rica and YES to becoming your wife."

_****Have not decided if this should be the end or not, let me know if you think I should add to it or let this be __THE END__****_


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to start this part of the story by saying that I know next to nothing about Costa Rica and even less about Rain Forests or what goes on there so PLEASE over look any and all mistakes that I make. Everything I say comes strictly out of my imagination. _

Gil kissed her, "Yes?"

Sara smiled, "Most defiantly."

Grissom wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Sara rolled from him and nestled close to him.

"We need to fill out the paperwork on line for Costa Rica," Grissom said.

"I'm off," Sara said, "I can handle that."

"And I'll take care of the leave of absence," Grissom said.

"I can take care of THAT," Sara said, looking down at Grissom's manhood which was starting to harden.

He chuckled, "I wish you could, but it's late."

Sara once more straddled him. "You are the supervisor," she said kissing him.

"And as supervisor I should set a good example," he said, trying to resist her.

Sara sighed, "You win. This time."

Sara kissed him again rolled off him and wrapped the sheet around herself, "Then scram before I change my mined and attack you anyway."

Gil laughed and went to the bathroom, showered and dressed.

"The web site is in my favorites," he said, kissing her good-by, "I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

A week later Grissom and Sara were married. The day after they received word that their leave had been approved and the next day after that they were faxed all the information needed for the Costa Rica trip. That night Gil asked the gang to meet him in his office before shift.

"I have two announcements. The first one is that Sara and I were married last week. The second is that Sara and I will be taking a year off," he said.

Everyone looked at him, shock and disbelief on their faces.

"Catherine will be in charge while I'm gone. I have complete confidence in her. Ecklie is giving you a person from swings until a new hire can be found. I have two more cases that I need to wrap up so I'll be working on them." He looked form one to the other, "Questions?"

"When?" Nick asked.

"In two weeks," he said.

Once more they looked at each other.

"Two weeks?" Catherine said, "Kind of short notice."

"It's been in the works for a while," Grissom said, "We just wanted to make sure that everything was set before we said anything to all of you."

There was a knock on his door.

"The other half of the conspiracy," Nick said, seeing Sara.

Sara smiled, "Conspiracy?"

"The conspiracy to shock the hell out of us," Nick said, laughing and hugging her, "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Sara said.

Two weeks later Gil and Sara caught a plane to Costa Rica. They were met at the airport by a young man holding a sign with their names on it.

"Professor and Mrs. Grissom, I am Robert Fox. My father asked me to pick you up and bring you to the hotel."

Gil and Sara gathered their things, followed him to the car. At the hotel they were introduced to the leaders of the research program, Richard and Patricia Fox.

"Dr. Grissom, Mrs. Grissom," Fox said, "We are honored to have you as members of our team."

"Tonight we are all staying here at the hotel," Patty said, "You will be in room 404. We have a meeting at 7 pm in the main dining hall. You will meet the rest of the team and get the rest of the particulars then. For now, go to the room and relax." Patty Fox handed then a set of keys, "Everything except what you need for overnight will be loaded onto the truck for transport to the site."

Sara nodded and walked over to their belongs, "All we need is this case here," she said to the boys who would be transporting the rest of the luggage and equipment they brought with them.

Gil and Sara went to their room.

"I have the feeling we had better enjoy the air conditioning," Sara said.

Gil laughed as he fell on the bed, "I do believe your right."

Sara lay next to him, "Can we talk?"

"Of course," Gil said, "Anything."

"Children?" Sara said.

Gil popped up straight in the bed, "Is there something you should be telling me?"

Sara pulled him down, "No. It is just .. Well the subject never came up and to be truthful with you, I would love to have a baby."

"Hum," Gil said, "A little Sara. That might be fun."

Sara kissed his chest, "Or a little Gilbert."

Gil laughed, "Never. I would never saddle anyone with that name."

"Then we can?" Sara said.

"I would love it," Gil said.

In the main dinning hall that evening Richard Fox stood, "May I have your attention please?"

Everyone stopped talking, all eyes went to him.

"I want to welcome all of you. Each of you have been picked because you have a special quality that will enrich our research. I will introduce each of you, will you please stand with I do." Fox introduced several people and told what they would be responsible for. "Sara Grissom," he said, as Sara stood, "Will be in charge of animal research. Dr. Grissom ( Gil stood)" Applause rang out throughout the room. "Well I guess it goes without saying what Dr. Grissom will be in charge of."

Grissom blushed a bright shade of red.

"Each instructor will have four students, you will meet them tomorrow at the complex."

Patty stood. "The complex consists of a main hall where meals are served and meetings held. The main hall is also the only place where there is electricity. We have a medical center that is fully staffed and housing for our instructors and students. There is a daycare center for those of you with small children and a certified teacher for the older ones."

"We will answer any questions you have but in the mean time, dinner will be served."

During and after dinner questions were asked and answered and people mingled and got to know each other just a little better.

"Dr. Grissom," a man said, "My man is George Kenyon." Grissom shook his hand. "I am so honored to meet you. I have been a big fan of yours for a while now. My son, Harold, studied with you for a while."

The meeting broke up around midnight, good nights were said and people drifted off to their rooms.

As they undressed Sara smiled at Gil.

"I think we need to practice so we will know how to make that baby?" she asked.

Gil took her in his arms, "I think that may be a good idea."

He reached behind her and unclasped Sara's bra. Gil covered her breast with his mouth making her moan. He led Sara towards the bed. She moved backwards and fell laughing as Gil fell on top of her. Sara moaned again as he took her breast in his mouth. Sara could feel his manhood as it pressed against her leg. Gil slowly planted small kisses down until he reached the top of her curly mound, moving down he kissed each of her knees and then up to each inner thigh. Sara's body was trembling from his teasing.

"Oh Gil, please," she pleaded.

He smiled and kissed his way back up her stomach, finally kissing her on the lips. Gil positioned himself at her entrance.

"I love you Sara?" he said.

"I love you," she moaned.

Gil kissed her as he eased himself inside her. Sara moaned as he sped up his thrusts. Sara bucked her hips in rhythm with his as she wrapped her arms around his back trying to pull him in deeper. He could feel her walls clasping around him so he sped up his thrusts. She screamed as she reached her climax. He came shortly after and collapsed on the bed beside her.

Sara looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back as he wiped a piece of hair out of her face. Both of their bodies were glistening in sweat as they lay there trying to catch their breath. Sara turned over and ran her hand across his chest. Gil pulled her against him pressing her body to his. He kissed her forehead as she rested her head on his chest.

"When?" he asked.

"When?" she asked.

"When can we start making a baby," he said.

Sara smiled, "I took my last pill this morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gil kissed her, "So I see no need to refill them."

Sara nestled close to him, she closed her eyes and smiled as she thought about a child.

The next morning Richard and Patty directed people toward trucks that would take them to the complex. Gil climbed in and helped Sara. On the drive there different points of interest was pointed out.

"I love it here," Sara said.

The convoy pulled into the complex, people and luggage was unloaded.

"Hello everyone," a very pregnant young lady said, "I am Kimberly Fox. I have cabin assignments for everyone so if you give me your name."

Robert walked past her and kissed her cheek, "How's my beautiful wife?"

Kim smiled, "Fine."

Gil and Sara walked up to her, "Grissom," he said.

"Oh Dr. Grissom, I am so glad to finally meet you," Kimberly said.

Gil looked at her.

"I have taken a lot of your courses on line," Kimberly said, "You and Mrs. Grissom are in cabin 3. Mya, Please show Dr. and Mrs. Grissom to cabin 3."

"Yes Ma'am," the petite young lady said.

On their way to the cabin Mya explained that several girls from the village helped out at the research complex. "I am in charge of housekeeping," Mya said.

Mya stopped in front of the cabin.

"You must be important," Mya said, "There are only three cabins this size. Mr. Richard and Miss Patricia have cabin 1 - Mr. Robert and Miss Kimberly have cabin 2."

Sara was uncertain of what she meant until later that evening when she ran into George Kenyon and his wife.

"The cabins are so cute," Louise said.

George laughed, "Cute but small. Two rooms and a half mile hike to the john."

The Grissom's cabin had a small sitting area, a bedroom, a small kitchen area and a small bathroom - there was only a toilet and a sink in it so the trip to the communal shower would still be necessary, but at lest if they needed to "go" in the middle of the night they didn't have to _hike a half mile_.

Sara decided it best not to say anything, "I think they're cute."

Louise chuckled, "George complains about everything."

"It is better then the bunkhouse," a voice behind them said. Gil turned around.

"Hi, Jason Kenyon," the young man said.

Gil shook his hand.

"I'll be one of your students, Mr. Grissom," he said.

"Bunkhouse?" Sara asked.

Jason laughed, "There are two large bunkhouses," he said, "One for unmarried men and one for unmarried women."

"Oh," Sara said.

"In the bunkhouse all we get is a bed, a small closet and a dresser," a female voice said, "Jackie Kenyon, she said, introducing herself.

"Two of our six children," Louise said.

"I'll be working with you, Mrs. Grissom," Jackie said.

Grissom was introduced to the rest of his students, besides Jason there was Keith, Henry and Jo (short for Josephine).

Besides Jackie, Sara's students were Kathy, Abby and Sue.

"I will leave you to get acquainted with your research helpers," Richard said, "Work will start tomorrow."

Gil kissed Sara and then joined his research assistants.

"He's kinda cute," Sue said, "For an older gentleman."

Sara smiled, if only she knew how many times she had heard that.

Gil took a shinning to Jo, she reminded him of Sara.

The first month flew by. Kimberly's son - Alexander - was born just two days ago. Gil was right about Jo, she was a lot like Sara, quiet, inquisitive and mostly she loved bugs. To the boys she was "strange", mostly because she wasn't like other girls - she was more like a guy.

By the end of that first month Sara had a surprise for her husband, her pregnancy was confirmed. Sara and Gil had a habit of taking a walk each evening, it was the only quiet time of the day. Sara stopped in a small clearing, the moon was full and coated everything with a silky appearance.

Sara kissed him, "When was the last time I told you I love you?"

Gil smiled, "Every minute of every day."

"I have something for you," she said, "But you can't have it right away."

Gil looked at her, Sara often ordered him things on line. "Is it that new scope I have been trying to find?" he asked.

Sara smiled, "No. It's your child."

Gil pulled her to him, "You are … We are?"

"Three weeks," Sara said, "I went to see Patty this morning, she confirmed it."

"I love you, Sara Grissom," he said, caressing her face.

The quiet of the evening was shattered by muffled screams for help.

"Stay here," Gil said, as he headed toward the call for help.

Sara - being Sara - was right behind him. Gil only went a few feet before a bloody and crying Jo bumped into him.

"They raped me," she cried as she buried her face in Gil's shoulder.

Gil quickly removed his shirt so she could cover her exposed breasts.

"Who?" Gil questioned.

"I don't know," Jo said, sobbing, "I was swimming in the creek, I got out and reached for my towel. The next thing I know someone grabbed me from behind and tossed me to the ground."

"You didn't see his face?" Sara asked.

"No," Jo said, "He pulled off my bottoms lift me by the hips and entered me from behind."

Gil tried to comfort her.

"I tried to fight but the more I fought the harder he slammed himself into me. When he finished he hit me with a rock and ran away."

By this time they had reached the main clearing, Sara ran to find Richard and Patty while Gil took Jo to the hospital area. Within minutes Patty was tending to Jo with Sara helping her.

"This is the third one this week," Richard said.

Gil cursed, what he wouldn't give for a DNA lab.

"I have notified the local law enforcement," Richard said, "Lieutenant Johnson said he would send an officer out her ASAP."

"We need to make sure none of the ladies go anywhere alone," Gil said.

Sara came out, "The same story as the other two. Patty did a rape kit but …."

"I know," Gil said.

"Patty is going to keep Jo here overnight," Sara said.

"Let's go home," Gil said.

In their cabin Gil pulled Sara into a kiss.

"I forgot to tell you," he said, "I am so happy about the baby."

Sara smiled, "You wash up and I'll show you JUST how happy I am."

"MMM," Gil said, grabbing a towel, "Latch the door."

Gil hated the fact that they had to use a common shower but he wanted to clean off the blood.

"Grissom," Richard said, "We have a shower in our cabin. You can use it."

Gil thanked him.

"By the way," Richard said, "Congratulations. Patty told me about Sara."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Gil smiled, "Thanks. We are both very happy."

Gil showered then tapped on his door, "Sara."

Sara unlatched the door and kissed him. "You smell good enough to eat," she said, "And I am so hungry."

Gil smiled and kissed her, "So am I and I know something that taste like heaven."

Sara smiles, "But yours tastes sweeter."

Sara grasps hold of Gil's manhood and strokes it, slowly she kisses her way down, she plants soft kisses on the head and gently flicks her tongue round it then slips Gil's manhood into her mouth. Sara kissed down his length to wrap her mouth round his balls after cupping them. She gives them a gentle suck. Sara was working fast, Gil could concentrate on nothing but the jolts of pleasure shooting throughout his body, he is near climaxing.

Gil moaned as his manhood jerked as his juices filled Sara, flowing down her throat. She tasted the sweetness of it, "My personal honey." Gil panted heavily for a few minutes. As he starts to recover he plants kisses down her neck; across her breast then encircled his tongue over her nipple, and sucks.

He traced his tongue along her soft skin, slowly making his way down. Gil stopped looked at her womanhood with admiration and smiled broadly never has he seen anything so beautiful. With his fingers he opens her folds and wrapped his mouth over her nub, suck it gently. Sara lets out a sigh when he probes his tongue into her, Gil moves so he can flick his tongue on her nub, he pumps his finger inside her, hitting her G-spot. Sara's climax trickles into Gils moth.

Gil kisses his way to her mouth, as they deepen their kiss, he used his knees to ease her legs open wide for him to enter into her. Sara moans, no matter how may times they make love the thickness of his erection never ceases to take her breath away. Sara wants to feel off of him inside of her; she grabs his buttocks with both hands and widens her legs apart pulling him closer. She needs feel Gil's fullness; she needs to feel that long rhythmic thrusting into her. Gil starts to pump slowly into her, Sara's hips rock with him. He tilts his head forward to kiss. He takes slow and deep thrusts into her, he wants to take his time and make the most of this lovemaking. Gil stops.

"Over," he whispers.

Sara lays on her belly, Gil slides a pillow under her, slightly raising her bottom. Gil eases his throbbing cock up her opening, Sara lets out a moan as Gil moves with long vigorous thrusts. Gil's hand moves down between her legs. He then opens the folds of her vagina apart to slip his fingers along her nub and massages it with long firm strokes, all the while pumping his manhood in her. Both their pulses are racing, burning with fire through their veins, Sara came to the point where she's no longer able to hold on, she cried out from her orgasm. The contractions gripping round his manhood and her orgasmic cry sends Gil over the edge. He jerked in to her, grunting out loud with the climax, washing her with his juices. Gil raised himself up to let Sara turned on to her back and again he lowers himself on top of her and kisses her.

They spent a few moments with their lips brushing and their tongues playfully probing at each other. They carry on caressing each other while they get their breaths back. Gil moves from her and wraps her in his arms.

"I was not sure you would want to make love," Gil finally said.

"Why?" she asked.

"After seeing what we did - after what happened to Jo," he said.

Sara kissed him. "That was control and violence," she whispered, "We made love."

Gil kissed the top of her head and eased his hand down to her belly, "We made a baby."

Two days later Richard stopped Gil, "The DNA matched that of the other rapes. They want to rule out the men here at the complex. Lieutenant Johnson is asking everyone to volunteer a DNA sample."

"When and where?" Gil asked.

Richard smiled, "Sara and Patty are in the main hall."

Gil called Jason, Keith and Henry - after he told them what Johnson wanted all four of then went to the main hall. Each man gave his name before Sara swabbed the inside of their cheek after which Patty drew a blood sample.

"Gilbert Grissom," Gil said chuckling as he stood in front of Sara.

Sara swabbed his cheek then whispered something in his ear, Gil blushed. After they left Patty looked over at Sara.

"I told him he already gave me a DNA sample last night," Sara said.

"Funny," Patty said, "Richard blushed after I told him the same thing."

After breakfast the next day Richard called for every ones attention.

"I just heard from Lieutenant Johnson. DNA has cleared all of the men here at the complex, but I still don't want any of you ladies by yourself. We still have no idea who the rapist is. He has struck three more times since he attacked Jo."

It had taken Jo a while to physically recover from the attack, Gil was convinced she was not mentally over it, she changed, a lot like Sara had after what happened to her. Over dinner Gil shared his thoughts with Sara.

"I'm no shrink," she said, "But I will be happy to talk to her if you think it will help."

"Thanks," Gil said.

The next two days had been muggier then normal, Everyone had taken several breaks to take a quick dip in the stream. Sara had talked to Jo several times, it seemed to help.

Sara woke in the middle of the night, it had been to muggy to make love when they went to bed but Sara and Gil still cuddled. There were times that just being held was as, if not more, intimate as the sex act its self.

Sara eased herself out of Gil's arms and went to the small refrigerator for a cold drink of water.

"I can't half breath," Sara said to herself, I think I'll go grab a cold shower."

Sara walked over to where her husband slept. Kissing him she said, "Hon, I'm gonna shower."

Gil mumbled something that sounded like either "OK" or "love ya", Sara was not sure.

Sara took a clean towel from the shelf and the flashlight from the night stand and headed toward the communal shower. The night air was a little cooler then the day had been, the sky was a dark blue with a million spots of lights.

"You never get this kind of view in Vegas," Sara whispered.

A small animal scampered across the path. Forgetting all the warnings about not being alone Sara followed the animal as it darted toward it burrow.

"I've been wondering where you live," Sara said.

Sara smiled and marked the place where the animal disappeared vowing to come back in the daylight to investigate further.

Heading back toward the main path Sara froze in her tracks when she heard a twig snapping behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sara slowly bent down and picked up a branch, not her weapon of choice, but it was big enough to do in a pinch. Sara picked up her pace, hoping she would make it to the complex before who ever was behind her caught up with her, the footsteps following her sped up too.

A flash of light caught her eye - "The rapist would have a flashlight would he?" she questioned, to herself. Sara decided to confront who ever was there. Pulling in a breath Sara pointed the beam of light in the direction the noise came from.

"Who's there?" she called, trying not to sound scared.

"Mrs. G," the voice said, "It's me, Robert."

Sara let out a sigh of relief, "Robert."

Robert Fox caught up with her. "I seen you take off from the cabin, I called but I guess you didn't hear. You know, Dad said none of you ladies should be out alone, especially after dark. They haven't caught that pervert yet."

"I'm sorry," Sara said.

She then told Robert about her yearn for a shower and the reason for her side trip.

"I'll walk you to the shower and wait for you so I can walk you back," Robert said, "Dr. G will kill me if I let anything happen to you considering your gonna have a baby and all."

Sara dropped her "weapon" as she thanked him.

Robert looked at the branch and smiled, "It might have put a hurting on the pervert."

Sara chuckled, "I was wishing I still had my sidearm."

Robert laughed, "I'm glad you don't, you might of shot first and asked questions later."

"Now you know I'm a trained law enforcement officer," Sara said, "I would wait to shoot until I knew who you were."

By this time they had reached the shower.

"You go on in," Robert said, "I'll wait out here for you."

Sara opened the door and headed for one of the shower stalls. With the water running she could not hear Robert's body hit the ground.

At about the same time Sara confronted Robert, Gil woke to an empty bed. It took only a few seconds for Sara's words to come back to him.

"Damn," he cursed, grabbing a second flashlight and heading off toward the shower area. Gil was mumbling under his breath about the possible danger she could be in, cursing himself for not waking up sooner. As Gil reached the corner of the shower area he seen a figure laying on the ground and the shadow of another - manhood in his hand - obviously getting it ready to use.

Gil moved faster then even he thought he could, in just a few steps he tackled the man and had him pinned to the ground.

The man on the ground cursed. Gil, fighting the temptation to bet the living daylights out of him, just yelled for help.

Sara appeared in the doorway; "Get Richard," Gil told her.

By this time the ruckus had drawn others, two of the men pulled the suspect to a sitting position as a third tied his hands behind his back, all the while the man was talking in his native tongue.

For just a second Gil thought about letting him sit there with his manhood hanging out of his pants, but as the young ladies started to arrive he thought better of it and tossed a towel over it.

Sara and Richard arrived just as Gil tossed the towel over the "weapon" the man had intended to use.

"Is this the man who attacked me?" Jo asked.

"I believe so," Gil said, "Considering I caught him with his weapon in his hand."

While all this was going on Patty was attending to her son.

"He will be alright," Patty said, dressing the wound, "A nasty headache I will say."

"Hey," Keith said, finally getting a good look at the man on the ground, "That's Juan. His father runs a delivery service, Juan helps him sometimes."

"What is he saying?" Gil asked.

"He said he has done nothing wrong, it is his right as a man to have sex with whatever woman he wants to," Keith said, "He also says that you were welcome to have a go at the lady when he was done, there was no need for you to stop him."

This made Gil even madder, the only thing that stopped him from putting a serious hurting on Juan was Sara.

"Let the authorities take care of things," Sara said.

"He's damn lucky he didn't hurt you," Gil told Sara.

Richard dispersed the crowd and assigned two men to keep an eye on Juan until the authorities arrived.

"Johnson can compare Juan's DNA to the samples from the rape victims," Gil said, "But after what I seen I would say it is a good bet we have our rapist."

Sara went to Robert, "Are you alright?"

Robert managed to snicker, "Dodged one smack in the head just to get another."

"What?" Gil asked.

"Let's head back to the cabin," Sara said, "I'll tell you a little story."

On the way back to the cabin Sara told Gil about her decision to shower, her following the animal to it's burrow, the sound of the twig breaking, her choice of a stick and it turning out to be Robert.

"Honey," Gil said, "I am so sorry."

Sara kissed him, "It's my fault. I knew I shouldn't have been outside by myself, I should have woken you."

"Well your alright," Gil said, "That's all that matters."

Later the next day Richard announced that he had heard form the local authorities.

"The DNA matched, Richard said, "Not that it was necessary, Juan bragged about all the women he had."

"At least we can rest easy about that," Patty said.

Jo sat off by herself. "I'm sure we will not get over it that quickly," she said, referring to herself and the other ladies.

Sara walked over to Jo, "I know this is going to take time but if you need to talk you know where to find me."

Jo smiled, "You were lucky to have Dr. Grissom to help you through your ordeal."

"I was and I still am," Sara said, "He has been there for me and I am so thankful that he still is."

Jo looked at her.

Sara smiled, "I still have nightmares about that day but not as often as I did."

Jo nodded.

"Just remember what I told you," Sara said, "Rape is not about sex, it is about control and violence."

"Done by some fool who has very little or no self-respect for anyone, including himself," Jo finished the thought, smiling.

"You have been listening," Sara said, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It has been two months since Jo's attack, between her work and talks with Sara, she is learning to deal with the after effects of the rape.

Sara is just out of her third month and thankfully over her morning sickness.

Sara had just grabbed her lunch and found a place to sit when Jo came up to her.

"Mrs. G, do you have a minute? I need to ask you something," Jo asked.

"Sure thing," Sara said, "Go get your food and we'll talk."

"I'm really not hungry," Jo said, "Anyway, my stomach has been doing flip-flops."

Sara scooted over, "Have a seat."

"I think I'm pregnant," Jo said, "I have not had a period since ….." she shuffled her feet and looked at the floor.

"Ouch!" Sara said, "Have you seen Patty?"

"No," Jo said, "I'm so scared."

Sara was not about to preach, she knew that Jo should have seen Patty right away. "You know if you are," Sara said, "And you don't want the baby it may be getting a little to late for an abor…"

"Oh no," Jo said, "Even if I am I can't do that. I just don't think I could keep it either, I mean considering HOW I got that way."

"There always is adoption," Sara said, "How about I go over to the medical building with you and we talk to Patty together?"

"Would you, please?" Jo said, smiling.

"Of course," Sara said.

Sara stood just as Gil showed up.

Kissing him she said, "Do you mind eating by yourself? Jo has something she wants to show me."

"No problem love," Gil said, kissing her.

As they walked away Jo said, "Thank you for not saying anything to him."

Sara smiled, "Who you tell and what you say is up to you."

"You eating by yourself?" Robert asked, sitting next to Gil.

"It would seem that way," Gil said, moving over.

Gil and Robert had become close friends after what he had done to help Sara - even if it did cost him a knock on the noggin.

"How is Alexander doing?" Gil asked.

"Fantastic, every new thing he does amazes me," Robert said, "I so love being a dad, can't wait to do it again."

Gil looked at him, "You and Kimberly thinking about a second child?"

"After Alex's first birthday," Robert said, "Don't want him to grow up alone. Do you and Mrs. G know what your having?"

"Patty said we could go into the city and see Dr. James," Gil said, "As you know she doesn't have the right equipment, but Sara wants to be surprised so - baring any complications - we'll just let your mom deliver Little Bug here."

"Little Bug?" Robert said.

"We don't know what the baby is going to be and I just hate it when people refer to the baby as "IT" so I decided on Little Bug for now."

Robert laughed, "What else would an entomologist nickname their unborn child."

Sara knocked on Patty's door, "You got a minute."

"Certainly. Everything ok?" Patty said.

"With me, yes," Sara said, "Jo needs to talk to you, I'm just here for moral support."

Patty smiled, "Shut the door and have a seat."

Through a river of tears Jo told Patty everything ending with possibility that she may be pregnant.

"Hum," Patty said, "Let's see if you are or not first. Then you can decide what you want to do."

"Can Mrs. G come in with me?" Jo asked.

"I'll be there," Sara said, "No matter how this turns out and for whatever you need."

"Go to exam 1 and I'll be there in a bit," Patty said.

Jo and Sara went into the room, Jo undressed and sat on the table, Sara tried to make small talk to ease the tension.

"I hate these types of exams," Sara said.

Jo giggled nervously.

Coming in the door Patty said, "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Jo said, laying down and sliding to the foot of the table.

Patty gently proceeded with the exam, when she was done she helped Jo sit up.

"I want to run some blood tests to confirm it but I'm 99% sure it will say the same thing," Patty said.

Jo looked at her, tears once more starting to flow, "I am?"

"Yes," Patty said.

Jo buried her face in her hands and cried, Sara put her arms around her and held her.

"Think about what you want to do," Patty said, "Then feel free to talk to me if you want."

Jo thanked her. "I just can't abort the baby," Jo said.

"When your ready to decide let me know what to do to help," Sara said, "Jo, are you sure the baby is Juan's? I'm not trying to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but Gil told me that you and young Jason Kenyon have been …. Well seeing each other?"

Jo stopped in her tracks and almost ran back to Patty's office.

"Mrs. Fox," she said, "The tests you want to run, can they tell how far along I am?"

"Yes," Patty said, "Is there a possibility that the baby is not a product of the rape?"

For the first time Jo smiled, "Yes. "I have been with Jason."

"I do have a thought," Patty said, "Why don't I call Dr. James and have him see you tomorrow. He has ultrasound equipment and will be able to tell a lot better then I can."

"Great," Jo said.

"Let me call him and then I'll drive you into town. I can tell Richard I need to pick up some supplies and you are going with me to help. Sara you can come to if you want."

"Please?" Jo said.

"I'll tell Gil the same thing," Sara said, smiling.

Later that evening Sara told Gil of her plans to ride into town with Patty and Jo.

"Great," Gil said, "You can send those packages to Vegas while your there."

"You wont even miss me will you?" Sara said.

Gil pulled her to him and kissed him, "Every minute you are away from me."

"I could give you something to make it easier to be away from me," Sara said, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Now that idea I like," Gil said, pulling her shirt over her head.

Sara unhooked her bra, Gil bent and pulled a nipple into his mouth and sucked, "So sweet." Gil grinned then slowly moved his hand down between her legs finding her womanhood. Without releasing her nipple Gil thrust two fingers inside her and rubbed his thumb against her nub. Sara lets out a gasp when he rubbed her g spot. Sara clung on to Gil tightly by wrapping her legs round his waist.

He wrapped one arm round her waist and his other hand gripping on her buttock, pulling her towards himself so he could enter her. Sara jerked at the feeling of him pushing in her. She moved her hips with him and moaned out his name. She held tightly to his back as he steadied her against the wall, rubbing his thumb on her nub as he thrust his manhood up into her as deeply as he could go. Before reaching their climax, Gil held on to her tightly so he could carry her to the bed, lowering them both on to it.

Gil continues pumping into her, rubbing her nub again. She moaned at every pump until they both climax together. Once again Gil fills her up with his juice.

Gil slowly moves from atop Sara and cuddles her close to him.

They embraced each other as they slowly drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

_I hate to start a chapter like this but I feel I should address a review I recently received and MARCOPOLO doesn't except private mail. MarcoPolo wrote : You're repetative._

You're Interpretation of the characters are too out of storys  
always end the 're not a very strong writer but you try.

Over all I don't think your stories quallify as Fan like Crap  
your stoies never get any CAN'T WRITE!  


_To this I say - I am sorry you feel this way about my stories, the only thing I can say is if you don't like them then don't read them. _

Chapter 7

The next morning Patty, Jo and Sara were getting ready to head into town to pick up supplies, pick up and drop off the mail and see Dr. James.

"You three have fun," Richard said, as he kissed his wife.

One of the boys ran up to Patty, "Mrs. Fox, would you mind picking up a few things while your there?"

"Not at all," Patty replied.

The boy handed her a list and some money, "Thanks."

Sara laughed and added the boys list to several others they had accumulated, "Is this everything?"

Jo giggled, "I hope so. Maybe we should bring in one of the bigger trucks."

"Make sure you get help loading all this stuff," Gil said to Sara as he kissed her goodbye.

"Yes dear," she said smiling at him.

The visit to the doctor would be first, that was the only way he could fit Jo into his busy day.

"You know Sara," Patty said, "It wouldn't hurt if you had an ultrasound too."

"Gil and I don't want to know what the baby is," Sara said.

"Have it done, for my peace of mind," Patty told her, "We don't have to check gender if you don't want."

Sara thought it over and decided that the ultrasound may not be a bad idea after all.

"If Dr. James has time," Sara told Patty.

"He will," she answered, "I had already asked him - just in case."

Sara laughed.

In the office Patty Fox introduced Jo and Sara to her old friend and former boss Dr. Harold James.

"Patricia," he said hugging her, "How good to see you again. You ladies know that Patricia was one of my best students. I wanted her to go into practice with me."

Patty laughed, "And I may have if Richard had not swept me off my feet and married me. But that was a good while ago. At lest you got part of your wish, I did become a doctor."

Harold let out a booming roar of laughter, "And I retired to Costa Rica so I guess in the long run we are working together. Now what brings my beautiful daughter in so early in the morning?"

Patty told him about Jo and her dilemma and about Sara and how she would feel better if Sara had the ultrasound too.

"As always my daughter is correct, Mrs. Grissom," Dr. James said, "It is a good idea to have it done and we don't have to peek at THAT part if you don't want too."

Sara smiled and thanked him.

"So, considering my nurse is not due in for a while yet, if my girl doesn't mind helping her old man we can proceeded."

Jo was first, she was never so nervous in all her life. When it came Sara's turn she was half tempted to have them sneak a peek but changed her mind.

After all the tests were run the three ladies sat in Dr. James office.

"When was your attack?" he asked Jo.

"Two months ago," she told him.

Dr. James smiled, "I'll save you all the medical mumbo-jumbo, your fetus is only the size of a 4 week old, so I am 99% sure your pregnancy is not a result of the rape. You can have a paternity test done when the baby is born if you or his father wish, you know, just to make 100% sure."

Jo once more cried, this time tears of relief and said she would talk to the babies father about it.

"As for you, Mrs. Grissom. Patty and I did peek so if you change your mind…"

"I don't think so," Sara said.

"Dad," Patty said, "I do think she should know what we did find, I mean it is only fair, they should be prepared for it."

Sara froze in her seat, "Is there something wrong with my baby? If there is then please tell me."

"You know I don't have the best equipment so I can only guess that is why I didn't detect this during your visits," Patty said, "And now that I've seen the ultrasound I know why."

Sara looked at her, "Please just tell me."

Patty smiled, "You are going to have two surprises when you deliver. Sara your having twins."

Sara nearly passed out, "Twins! Oh my heavens."

"One of the babies is hiding behind the other," Dr. James explained, "That is why Patty couldn't hear the second heartbeat."

"Will it still be safe to deliver at the hospital in the complex?" Sara asked.

"Perfectly," Dr. James said.

"But it may be a good idea for you to come in a couple more times before you deliver so Dad can check your progress," Patty told her.

"Not necessary my dear," James told Patty, "The hospital has been gifted a new machine and I am donating the old one to you."

"Oh Daddy," Patty cried, hugging her father, "I don't know how to thank you."

"No need dear," her father said, "I'll have my technician bring it to you, hook it up and answer any questions you may have."

Their next stop was the post office, several letters and packages were dropped of and twice as many picked up. Next the ladies decided it was time for lunch, Patty picked a quiet restaurant where they could eat. After lunch various stores were stopped at so that all the items on all the lists could be purchased, with everything safely secured in the truck the ladies headed back to the complex.

"I am totally exhausted," Sara said.

"I think it a good idea you rest when we get back," Patty said to Sara, "And I think you and Mr. Kenyon have a little something to talk about Jo."

At the complex Richard had several of the younger people unload and distribute the contents of the truck. Patty told Richard of her visit to her father and of the gift they would soon be receiving.

"Fantastic," Richard said, "Just what your little hospital needs."

Jo thanked Patty and took off to find Jason. Gil put his arms around Sara and kissed her.

"You look tired," he said, stating the obvious.

"I am," she said, "I think I'll lay down for a while."

"I'll get back to my bugs," Gil said, kissing her.

"Walk with me," Sara said, "There is something I need to tell you."

As they walked to their cabin Sara told her about their side trip to see Patty's father and of her decision to have the ultrasound.

"Before you ask," Sara said, "I didn't peek."

Gil just smiled.

"But Dr. James was able to find something that Patty couldn't."

Gil stopped in his tracks, "What?"

Sara looked at him and chuckled, "In six months we are going to have TWO surprises."

_****I know I'm repeating myself again with the whole TWIN thing, but hey - it goes along with the name of the story. LOL _


	8. Chapter 8

_Please let me start this by thanking all of you for your encouraging comments, they were greatly appreciated. _

Chapter 8

Gil looked at her, his eyebrow raised the way it always does when he is deep in thought.

"Hum, seems like we have something important to talk about."

Sara looked at him.

"Well we don't want to know what the babies are so we have to come up with four names," Gil said, pulling her close to him and kissing her, "I am so happy. I never dreamed of having a child and now you are giving me two."

Sara smiled and slid her hand down to his crouch giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's not like I did it on my own," she said smiling.

Gil kissed her, "We did good."

By this time they had reached their cabin, "You need to rest and I have some bugs to get to. We'll talk later. I love you."

"I love you too," she said.

As the Grissom's were walking toward their cabin Jo had found Jason, "Jay, we need to talk."

"I was just about to grab a drink and rest for a while, join me," he said.

Jo and Jason found a quiet place and sat. "Where do I start?" she said.

"At the beginning is a good place," Jay said.

"You remember your birthday?" she asked.

Jay nodded.

"We decided to take a walk?" she added.

"I do," he said, becoming curious.

"You remember we found that secluded spot down creek," Jo added.

Jay smiled, "Yes."

"We decided to go skinny-dipping," Jo said, grinning.

"And where it led to," Jay said, taking her hand.

Jo blushed, that was the first time they had made love, "That is what we need to talk about."

"Honey, what is it," Jay asked.

"You didn't have …. And I thought I was ….. Well it wasn't and I am so …" she babbled.

"I didn't have what? You thought what? What are you?" Jay asked.

Jo realized what she said made no since, she was about to say something when Jay suddenly put two and two together.

"I didn't have a condom. You thought you were ok. Are we going to have a baby?" Jay asked.

Jo looked at the floor and shuffled her feet, "Yes. Four weeks."

"Oh boy," Jay said, "I guess we do have a lot to talk about."

"I can't, no I will not have an abortion," Jo said matter-of-factly."

"I would never suggest that," Jay said, "I just don't …"

"If you don't want the baby …" Jo said, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"I wasn't going to say that I didn't want a child, I was going to say that a baby is not something I expecting now." Jay said, holding her, "You have to admit that NOW isn't the right time."

"What should we do?" Jo asked.

Jay chuckled, "I guess there is no such thing as a RIGHT time, I mean there is always an obstacle of some sort."

Jo started to cry, Jay tenderly lift her face and kissed her. "We will get married and we will raise our little fella together," Jay said.

"I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me, I don't want you to put you in a place that you will regret," Jo said.

"Jo," Jay said, "I love you. Now may not be the perfect time for a baby but we will make it work." "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jay asked.

"I was afraid that the pregnancy may have been because of what Juan did to me. I went to see Mrs. G, she suggested I talk to doc. Doc P. suggested I go into the city to see an OBGYN - who turns out to be her dad. Well anyway, he ran some tests and the baby is only four weeks old and my attack was before that."

"I can see why that would have upset you darling," Jay said.

"Dr. James did say we could have a paternity test done after the baby was born if you have any doubts," Jo told him.

"My love," Jay said, "You were my first and I was yours, I have no doubt you are carrying my child," Jay said, kissing her.

"But Juan?" Jo said.

"Juan raped you," Jay said, "You didn't give him permission. As far as I am concerned, I was your first."

Jo lay her head on his shoulder and cried.

"We will talk to Mr. Fox and see what we need to do so we can get married," Jay said, standing, "You go rest, I have some work to get back to. After dinner we'll talk to Mr. Fox - together."

Jo and Jay started back to the complex. Jay went back to his assigned task, Jo immediately headed off to find Sara. Knocking on her door Jo called, "Mrs. G.?"

"Come in Jo," Sara called.

"I didn't want to disturb you, doc said for you to rest."

"It's fine," Sara said, "I was just reading. Grab a cold drink and join me."

Jo poured herself a glass of tea and sat next to Sara on the sofa.

"So, how did Jay take the news that he is going to be a daddy?" Sara asked, sitting her book down.

Jo couldn't help but smile as she related the whole story to Sara she ended by saying, "I would love it if you would stand with me."

"I would be so happy to," Sara said hugging her.

The two sat and talked about babies and the wedding time just seemed to get away from them.

"Well this is where you got off to," Gil said walking in the door, "Jason has been looking for you."

"I'm sorry," Jo said.

"No need," Gil told her, "Jason and I have talked, congratulations."

Jo smiled, said her goodbyes and took off.

"They are a cute couple," Gil said laughing.

Sara just smiled.

"Come on Hon," Gil said, "They have already called for dinner and …"

"Don't you dare say it, Gilbert Grissom," Sara said.

Gil hugged her, "Your eating for three."

Sara slapped him, "I said DON'T! It made me feel like a pig when I thought I was only eating for two but THREE! Oh my goodness, I will end up looking like a hippo."

Gil just shook his head, why was it that she could not except the fact that her looks were not what made her beautiful to him. "How can you say that?" he asked, "I think a pregnant woman is the most beautiful creature on the face of the earth, especially MY pregnant wife."

"Let's go eat," Sara said, taking his hand. Gil and Sara always talked about everything and if he was proven wrong, Gil was a big enough man to admit it but, somehow Sara knew this was one thing he was not going to change his mind about this subject.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"SARA," Gil said, for the tenth time.

"NO!" Sara said for the tenth time.

"What are you two fighting about?" Patty asked.

"We're not fighting," Gil said, "We are discussing baby names. I want SARA and she doesn't."

Sara laughed, "OK. Make you a deal. You can use SARA if I can use GILBERT?"

"Deal," Gil said, silently whispering a prayer that both babies were girls.

"How far have you gotten?" Jo asked.

"All we have agreed on so far is I hate SARA and he hates GILBERT," Sara said laughing.

"You'll work it out," Jo said, laughing.

"I certainly hope so," Sara said, "We have to come up with four names."

"You can ask Patty what your having," Jo said, "She did say she peeked.

"We still want to be surprised," Gil said, "Even though we know it is twins."

Gil stood and stretched, "I have some bugs to get to. We can talk some more tonight."

Then kissing her he said, "I love you."

"Love you too," Sara said.

Gil headed in one direction and Sara the other, each were in the middle of some important research.

"Mrs. Fox," one of the boys called, "There's a man here from town, he said he has a delivery from your father."

"Fantastic," she said, "Have him bring it to the hospital."

"Gota go love," she said, kissing her husband.

Patty was overseeing the installation of her ultrasound machine when Jay came running in.

"There's been an accident," he said, "We need you and some more men."

Patty grabbed her kit and stopped at the public address system.

"911 area 4," she yelled, "911 area 4."

Throughout the whole complex work was stopped and everyone heard for area 4.

George Kenyon and his crew were clearing a new area when a hole, similar to a sink hole, opened and swallowed then. Once at the site of the accident Richard instructed the rescuers what they were to do as Patty set up a triage area with several of the ladies as helpers.

"Everyone use extreme caution," Richard yelled, "We don't need anymore causalities."

Gil took three of the men and headed off toward the hole.

"George?" he called.

A soft mumbling voice could be heard, Gil and his men followed it. Reaching the side of the hole Gil could see George and one other man.

"We're coming," Gil called.

Gil wrapped a rope around one of his men and the others eased him down. Once down he checked the two men out.

"We'll need some sort of backboard to get then out," he called up.

One of the younger boys ran to where Richard was and told then that two men were found and what was needed. Within minutes more help arrived at the site of the hole, a backboard was eased down and the two men taken to where Patty had her triage area set up.

"Louise," Sara said, "They have found George."

"How is he?" she asked Patty.

"From what I can see I think it is minor, I believe his leg is broken but that appears to be the worst of it."

One hour from the time the alarm was sounded all four men were found, although they were injuries none of them were life threatening.

"We were lucky," George said to Gil.

Gil had stopped at the hospital to check on him. "It may have not turned out as well as it did," Gil told him, "If it weren't for the fact that your son had a message he had to give you."

Jay laughed, "In all the commotion I forgot to give it to him."

Jay handed him an e-mail that George had been waiting for then laughed, "I guess I have eBay to thank for saving my life."

George had purchased Louise's birthday gift on eBay and the e-mail was a confirmation that it was on its way. All three men laughed.

"Patty said I can get out of here so I guess all I have to do is figure out how to use these crutches without killing myself," George said, chuckling.

Gil and Jay walked with George back to his cabin, just to make sure he had no more accidents, "One a day is one to many," Louise had said when Gil told her why they all walked with George to the cabin.

Gil said his good-byes and headed off to find Sara.

"That was fun," she said, smiling when she seen him.

"Tons," Gil said, "Let's grab some dinner and pick up where we left off."

Sara smiled, "I'd rather pick up where we left off this morning."

Gil looked at her and smiled, "Before dinner?"

Sara just winked and headed off toward the cabin. Gil went over to the serving line, grabbed two styrofoam containers, filled them and left for the cabin.

Inside Sara smiled, "What took you so long?"

Gil sat the food on the table, "I'm always hungry after."

Sara looked into those beautiful blue eyes she fell in love with, then never taking her eyes off his, she unbuttoned his shirt and spread it open. Sara moved her head down to kiss his chest, lightly running her tongue across a nipple, making him moan her name.

Lowering is trousers, Sara strokes him, softly at first, and then harder. He watched her hands work him. One around his erection, as the other reached out to cup his balls and massage them. Just seeing her hands on him, seeing her enjoying touching him, almost sent him over the edge.

He gently laid her on the bed and broke the kiss long enough to look into her eyes, how he loved the way they seemed to sparkle. Gil's lips found hers, as he slowly moved his hand to her breast. He started rubbing her nipple with his thumb, Sara moaned deeply. Gil eased his hand down ever so slowly, caressing every inch of her until he found the treasure he was seeking, her womanhood. His thumb tenderly massaged her nub as his fingers slid into her opening. Gil pumped his fingers faster as he took a pert nibble into his mouth and sucked, his hand pumped a steady rhythm.

Sara couldn't stop the hard orgasm that overtook her and she bucked her hips along with the rhythm of his hand, Gil felt her shudder violently as her inner walls clenched down on his fingers, her juices covering his hand. Sara was still tingling with pleasure as Gil entered her. Sara felt the friction of his manhood, rubbing against the million of nerve endings inside her.

Sara's body begins to quiver, it was still a novelty, feeling him inside her.

"Sara, I love you," Gil whispers.

Sara tries to respond but can't, she is caught up in the pleasure this man is giving her, she could form no words. What started out as slow thrusts soon become faster as his mind shuts down as his body takes over. Sara's legs pulling him to her with more and more vigor, she needs him inside her. Gil is moaning softly under his breath, indistinct words, of love, passion as he releases himself. Gil moves form Sara and holds her until some since of normalcy returns to their bodies.

"I love you, Gilbert Grissom," Sara says as she snuggles closer to him.

Dinner sat and the table and got cold as sleep found two exhausted lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Gil and Sara sat at the table in the main dinning hall the next morning talking and writing names on a piece of paper.

Patty walked over to them, "Are we making any progress?"

Sara smiled, "So far we like SARA, LYNN, AMY, and DAWN for girls and GILBERT, RYAN, LEE, and DANIEL for boys."

Gil chuckled, "We just can't seem to match them up so they sound good."

"Well," Patty said, "SARA and AMY are not normally used as middle names."

"I like SARA LYNN and AMY DAWN," Gil said, "But Sara doesn't."

"Why?" Patty asked.

"I'm not to thrilled with LYNN," Sara said.

Gil smiled, "ANN. SARA ANN."

"I like it," Sara said.

Patty touched Gil's shoulder, "One-forth the way there," she said as she walked away.

"Are you sure you don't want to know what they are?" he asked, "It would make this so much easier."

"NO!" Sara said. Gil took her hand and kissed it, "As you wish."

Sara smiled at him, "As for the boys, I like LEE as a middle name."

Gil raised that eyebrow of his, "And it goes with any of the others too. All we have to do is eliminate one of the three others, I say eliminate GILBERT."

"Absolutely not! If we use SARA we use GILBERT," she said.

Gil laughed, "I so hope they are both girls."

"That's funny," Sara said, "I was thinking it would be good if they were both boys."

"So we have SARA ANN and GILBERT LEE," Sara said.

"Yuck," Gil said, "GILBERT LEE!"

"OK," Sara said, "RYAN GILBERT and DANIEL LEE."

"Not bad," Gil said, resigned to the fact that he had to use Gilbert, "SARA ANN and AMY DAWN."

"Love them," Sara said.

Gil picked up her hand and kissed it, "Well at least they are named."

Sara laughed, "Now, my love, you have bugs to take care of and I have a class to teach."

Gil stood and bent to kiss her, "Sara Grissom, I love you."

Sara smiled, "I love you too."

Gil smiled as she walked away, a bulge starting to form in his trousers, "You are a dirty old man," he said to himself. Then he laughed, "But she does have a sexy backside."

Sara was almost four months into her pregnancy, she wondered how much longer she could keep doing what she was. "Much further along and I'll be waddling around here like a penguin," she said.

"I waddled," a voice from behind her said. Sara turned around to see Kim. "As far as how long you can work? Well that will be up to you and Patty but I worked right up until the day before I delivered," she said.

Sara ran her hand down her belly, at three months her clothing were already starting to get snug and her "baby bump" was obvious. Patty said it was partly because she was small to start with and partly because there are two of them but mostly "Because no two women carry the same way".

Kim and Sara are the same size so Kim loaned Sara her maternity clothes. "No need buying if you can borrow mine," she had said. Catherine had also sent her a box of maternity clothing too.

Gil stood in the clearing, how he loved it here, peaceful and quiet, nothing or no one demanding his time.

"Mr. G.?" Jay said, "Mr. Fox is looking for you."

"Can you can take over," Gil said to Jay, as he walked away.

"You were looking for me?" Gil said to Richard.

"Have a seat," Richard said, "I wanted to talk to you and Sara. Oh there she is ( Sara came into the room ), have a seat." Gil and Sara sat across from him. "I have been talking to Mr. Hillman and Mr. Martin - the gentleman who fund our little project here. They have asked me to talk to you and see if you would consider adding a second year here, they are also considering the possibility of you both taking your jobs on more permanently."

Gil looked at Sara. "I think it is something we need to think about," Gil said, "With the babies and all."

"I understand," Richard said, "We'll not need your answer until closer to the end of this contract. Think about it and let me know."

"We will," Sara told him as they stood and started to leave.

Gil waked her back to where she was having her class, "It is an interesting thought."

Sara kissed him, "We'll talk about it later."

Gil chuckled, "Remember what happened the last time we started to talk about something."

"It may just happen again," Sara said, a devilish grin on her face.

Gil smiled, "One can only hope."

Gil walked away, "I am some kind of pervert."

"Really?" a voice said, "I thought you put that kind away."

Gil turned to see George sitting on a stump.

Gil chuckled, "Before Sara sex was something that hardly ever entered my mind. Now that I have her - well it's almost like I can't keep my hands off her. Everytime I even think about her I start to get an erection."

George smiled, "That's not being a pervert, that's being in love and wanting to express it." Then George smiled, "It only gets better with time."

Gil tried to change the subject, his manhood starting to get firmer. "How's the leg?" Gil asked.

"Getting better," George said, "I have to say it has been interesting, Louise and I have had to do some experimenting - if you know what I mean?"

Gil smiled as he remembered his and Sara's "experiments" after what had happened to her in the desert, "I do."

George let out a deep roaring laugh, "Mr. Grissom, I do believe we are BOTH a couple of perverts."

Gil smiled, "Mr. Kenyon, I do believe you are right."

"Mr. G, Mr. G," a very excited voice called, "Hurry, we found it!"

Gil looked up and seen Jay waving his hands. "Hot damn," Gil yelled, "We've been looking for three days for that spider."

George looked at him, "Really?"

Gil chuckled, "It's nickname is Glass Spider, they are transparent."

"Better go then before you loose it," George said.

Gil took off toward the boy.

"Can't understand how a grown man can get so excited over a bug," George laughed.

That evening Sara was standing in the main dinning hall looking for Gil.

George walked up to her, "Lose something?"

"I can't find Gil," Sara said, "We were going to get our dinner and go back to the cabin, there is something we needed to talk about."

"Last time I seen him he was headed off with Jay after some kind of spider," George said.

"Thanks," Sara said.

Sara got two "to go" meals and headed for their cabin. In the cabin Sara put Gil's food in the refrigerator and grabbing her book sat at the table to eat her food. Sara checked her watch, it was after 10 and Gil still hadn't showed up yet. Sara waked over to Robert and Patty's cabin, she found them sitting on the porch.

"Hey," Patty said, "Is everything OK?"

"Gil still hasn't come back yet," Sara said, "I'm sure he is alright it is just that…"

Robert smiled, "After what happened to George you want me to check on him."

"Please?" Sara asked. Robert grabbed a flashlight, "No problem."

"You can stay here if you like?" Patty said.

Sara smiled and sat.

"You know we have been trying to get extra money so that everyone has a two-way radio," Patty said, "It will make something like this a lot easier."

"Gil and I have tried several times to use our cell phones," Sara said, "But reception around here is next to nonexistent."

Patty laughed, "That is why we want radios."

"Look what I found?" Robert called.

"Honey, I am so sorry," Gil said, "I seen a …"

Sara laughed, "I know. Thank you Robert."

"Take him home and feed him," Robert said, "But you better have him wash first, his stinks."

Gil smiled, "I'll grab a shower and see you at the cabin."


End file.
